Sangre & Placer
by Vejibra Momiji
Summary: Cuando lloras, provocas en mí un deseo; quiero destruirte, amarte, desearte... eres mi condena y mi única salvación. Sasuke/Sakura. Angst. Dark Romance. Drama. Gore.
1. Parte I

"**Blood & Pleasure"**

**.**

**.**

**Título:** Sangre & Placer {Colección de Drabbles}  
><strong>Autora:<strong> Vejibra Momiji _(Lady Padme Naberrie)_**  
><strong>**Pareja:** Sasuke Uchiha/Sakura Haruno  
><strong>Número de Palabras: <strong>100  
><strong>Advertencia:<strong> Angst, gore, dark romance y una leve referencia de abuso/violación.  
><strong>Rating: <strong>M  
><strong>Sin<strong>**opsis: **"Cuando lloras, provocas en mí un deseo; quiero destruirte, amarte, desearte... eres mi condena y mi única salvación"_  
><em>**Notas: **Colección de Drabbles. 100 Palabras. Muchas gracias por leer. Comentarios y reviews son bienvenidos.**  
><strong>**Disclaimer:** Todos los derechos reservados Masashi Kishimoto. La historia no tiene fin de lucro tan solo es entretenimiento puro.

* * *

><p><strong>"Sangre &amp; Placer"<strong>  
>Parte I<p>

* * *

><p><strong>{1} Prisionera<strong>

Observa, con ojos oscuros y fríos, la figura delicada de la kunoichi herida. De todos los ninjas caídos, es la única que continúa luchando por sobrevivir. Durante unos segundos, él recuerda cuando intento acabar con su vida, meses atrás.

Sin dudarlo, extiende la afiliada katana.

Planea eliminarla, pero, como una mala memoria, ella susurra su nombre y de sus ojos verdes, se brotan lágrimas, antes de caer en total inconsciencia por las heridas. Está muriendo, él podría acabar con su sufrimiento.

Sorpresivamente, sin encontrar explicación alguna a sus incontrolables acciones, la sujeta en brazos.

Por ahora, iba a dejarla vivir.

* * *

><p><strong>{2} Muda<strong>

Cierra sus ojos, como si de un mal sueño se tratará.

Grita, pero nadie la escucha, y se ahoga con la lentitud de las horas. Oculta en la penumbra, abrazando sus piernas, suspira mientras el olor a moho de la piedra -en la celda- se hace putrefacto.

Tiene náuseas, no ha comido en días y siente que su alma se desvanece.

Está viva, sufriendo algo peor que la muerte. La puerta de la celda se abre, aterrorizada, retrocede para protegerse sin desvirar la mirada de la lúgubre figura masculina.

Aquellos ojos rojos, la perturban.

Esa noche, iniciaría su peor pesadilla.

* * *

><p><strong>{3} Dormida<strong>

Siente una extraña pesadez sobre sus ojos, trata de evitar la luz, cubriendo su rostro con la muñeca rota. Ignorando el dolor, abraza con sus manos sucias su cuerpo desnudo. Avergonzada, trata de cubrir la humillación que cala en sus huesos.

Él,no la mira, como si tratará de huir de sus errores. Se viste, acomodando la ropa de shinobi sobre su delgado y demacrado cuerpo. Él, sabe y entiende lo que acaba de cometer. Comprendiendo que ella no es más que un objeto entre sus rudas manos.

El silencio perturba, consume.

Dormir, no es una opción, es una maldición.

* * *

><p><strong>{4} Hambrienta<strong>

Retrocede unos centímetros, tratando de ocultarse, al escuchar la cerradura de la celda abrirse. Su cabello rosa desmarañado, cubre su rostro magullado, mientras de sus labios brota sangre.

Sasuke la mira, con intensidad, analizando esporádicamente la impotencia en la muchacha. Inadvertidamente, extiende la mano para tocar sus labios, pero ella lo repele con ira.

Sabe lo que es, conoce como él inicia las cosas. Demasiado tiempo sumida en las sombras para no temer su presencia. Aún así, cuando se aleja, saliendo de la celda, sin pronunciar una palabra. Entre el alivio de la soledad; sufre.

Aquella noche, él no vendrá.

* * *

><p><strong>{5} Bella<strong>

Está despierta.

Es lo que quiere creer.

Mirándola desde la penumbra, delineando con sus ojos rojos, la débil figura femenina. Nunca, ninguna mujer -o ser humano- le había causado alguna clase de interés, al menos no como ella.

Sakura, la niña molestosa, que siempre lo iba amar, había captado su cruel obsesión.

Sabía que era peligroso, tenerla bajo sus manos, mientras las torturas y el abuso continuaban. Pero, si trataba de encontrar una explicación a su incontrolable deseo, no la tenía. Tan solo, en un mórbido pensamiento, ponderaba que le gustaba verla cubierta de sangre.

Esa imagen, era pura belleza.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><em>~ Continuará...<em>


	2. Parte II

"**Blood & Pleasure"**

**.**

**.**

**Título:** Sangre & Placer {Colección de Drabbles}  
><strong>Autora:<strong> Vejibra Momiji _(Lady Padme Naberrie)_**  
><strong>**Pareja:** Sasuke Uchiha/Sakura Haruno  
><strong>Número de Palabras: <strong>100  
><strong>Advertencia:<strong> Angst, gore, dark romance y una leve referencia de abuso/violación.  
><strong>Rating: <strong>M  
><strong>Sin<strong>**opsis: **"Cuando lloras, provocas en mí un deseo; quiero destruirte, amarte, desearte... eres mi condena y mi única salvación"_  
><em>**Notas: **Colección de Drabbles. 100 Palabras. Muchas gracias por leer. Comentarios y reviews son bienvenidos.**  
><strong>**Disclaimer:** Todos los derechos reservados Masashi Kishimoto. La historia no tiene fin de lucro tan solo es entretenimiento puro.

* * *

><p><strong>"Sangre &amp; Placer"<strong>  
>Parte II<p>

* * *

><p><strong>{6} Inquieta<strong>

No desea dormir, es una constante que no puede variar, en las noches frías. Sabe que la observa, como un depredador a punto de devorar su presa.

Cansada, gime, ahogando sus lágrimas. Hace tiempo ya, que perdió su voz. En el fondo de su ser, aún quiere creer que podrá escapar, pero con el transcurso de los meses, su esperanza desaparece. No es capaz de sostener más tortura, hambre y frío.

Tose.

Es un médico, sabe que está enfermando y pronto el invierno llegará.

Frustrada se deja caer sobre la helada cama. La muerte es su único consuelo.

* * *

><p><strong>{7} Deseada<strong>

Cierra los ojos en agonía placentera. Se muerde los labios hasta que sangren, evitando furioso, el gemido largo que pretendía profanarse de su boca.

Cae sobre aquel cuerpo frágil, mientras sus brazos tiemblan y su carne quema, tanto fuera como dentro. Lo que primero escucha, en la convulsión y excitación, son los suaves sollozos de la joven.

Irónicamente, no se separa, se mantiene en su lugar, con el olor a sexo que inunda las paredes. Ella tiembla, tratando de mover sus piernas. Trata de alejarlo pero él no se lo permite.

Es la primera vez, que es adicto a usarla.

* * *

><p><strong>{8} Aliviada<strong>

La sangre recorre su entrepierna, y con esperanza, suspira. Pese al dolor en su vientre, encuentra consuelo. Le aterroriza pensar en las consecuencias, buscando conforte en aquella fecha constante, donde sus entrañas derraman lo que nunca fue concebido.

Es un alivio para su alma.

No podría soportar la idea de una vida ajena a sus emociones, creciendo dentro de su ser. El temor de que aquello, solo empeora, cuando Sasuke, cruelmente, la toma en noches donde sabe que su cuerpo está más dispuesto.

Se sienta en el suelo, deleitándose del olor a sangre de su interior.

Esta segura, puede dormir.

* * *

><p><strong>{9} Enferma<strong>

Escucha como tose, ronca y sofocada, cuando entra a la celda. La mira mientras ella se cubre, todo el cuerpo, con los harapos rotos que en una ocasión le llevaron.

El invierno, forra de hielo denso las paredes mientras la muchacha tiembla, estrepitosamente, a la vez que trata de mantener los ojos abiertos.

Sin decir una palabra, Sasuke da la vuelta y sale, puede presentir que la fiebre está consumiendo a la joven, en poco tiempo podría morir. Fastidiado, ordena a un ninja que la transporte a otra celda menos helada.

Está confundido, no creía que aún podría sentir "compasión".

* * *

><p><strong>{10} Confundida<strong>

En la oscuridad, con el viento helado soplando. A pocos metros de distancia des un lecho cálido, Sakura cierra sus ojos. La fiebre consume su cuerpo, sin embargo, él esta con ella.

Tal vez trata de que siga con vida, recurriendo a sus delirios, para obtener más información vital de Konoha. También, aunque se niega a pensarlo -mintiéndose a si misma- muy dentro de Sasuke, aún reside aquel muchacho del equipo siete.

Pero, cuando los dedos fríos del shinobi, se deslizan sobre la piel de su muslo, comprende que posiblemente esté viva por motivos más 'carnales'.

Solloza. Todavía desea morir.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><em>~ Continuará...<em>


End file.
